nvpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mi Nalan
Miryiana Coma Berenices Nalan - '''jest https://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/XandariansXandarianką należąca do grupy superbohaterów New Vision Patrol, którą poznała podczas ratowania spadającego budynku, który prawdopodobnie został zburzony przez głównego czarnego charakteru, o którym jeszcze nic nie wiadomo. Mi była wtedy na spotkaniu z Ruth Hall, która była jej dobrą przyjaciółką. Wtedy właśnie miały spotkać się po raz pierwszy od czasu SMSowania. Obie zauważyły w oddali Shirley , Rosę i Lily , które były wtedy w trakcie pierwszej rozmowy. Właśnie w taki sposób, Mi i Ruth poznały resztę New Vision Patrol. Podczas ratowania kobiety na dnie jeziora, Mi użyła swoich mocy rozciągania kończyn, aby dostać się na jego środek. Próbowała wtedy podnieść pudło, w którym ofiara była zamknięta, wydłużając ręce aż do dna jeziora. Właśnie podczas tej akcji, zauważył ją Alex McKagan . Oboje wpadli sobie w oko i zaprosił ją na randkę. Od tamtej pory, Mi była w nim zakochana. "Mówiłam, abyście mnie nie szukały. Muszę wrócić na swoją planetę i zmierzyć się z karą śmierci, albo... Cokolwiek mi wyznaczą. Nie jestem osobą, za jaką mnie masz. Zrobiłam okropną rzecz i jestem potworem. Nie powinnaś zadawać się z kimś takim, jak ja, a zwłaszcza trzymać kogoś takiego pod jednym dachem." – Mi Nalan do Shirley McDowell podczas rozmowy przez telefon. Historia "— Twierdzisz, że (rodzice) mieli wady? Ach, no tak... Wciąż uważasz, że nie dbali o ciebie? — Tak, dokładnie. Chcą mnie wysłać do Kyln, jak tylko wrócę na Xandar. Czy tak postępują rodzice? Zawsze wszystko kręciło się w okół... wiesz kogo. — Pomijając, że kupowali ci wszystko, zatrudnili mnie, pan Nalan zamordował w sekrecie wiele osób dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. — NIE PROSIŁAM O TO, MYŚLISZ, ŻE BYŁAM MU ZA TO WDZIĘCZNA?!” ' – Mi Nalan rozmawiająca z hologramem Reynarda pod postacią Paco. WCZESNE DZIECIŃSTWO thumb|290px|Mi jako mała dziewczynka Mi Nalan urodziła się w poniedziałek, 12 lipca 2002 roku czasu Ziemskiego, na planecie https://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Xandar%7CXandarXandar, w luksusowym budynku. Jej rodzice to Mescidius Nalan oraz Anemone Nemorosa Nalan. Miała starszą o pięć lat siostrę, o imieniu Mo Nalan. Mescidius zatrudnił dla małej Mi opiekuna, którego nazwał Reynard , ponieważ on i jego małżonka byli zajęci skupianiem się na jej starszej siostrze. Reynard był lojalną niańką, z którą Mi miała nieszczęście nienawidzić. Pilnował ją przez długi czas, dopóki sama nie mogła się sobą zajmować. W wieku 11 lat jej ojciec wyłączyć go, aby sama mogła sobie radzić w świecie. Mi należała do monarchii rodziny Nalan, bardzo respektowanej na Xandarze rodziny, która szanowała sobie respekt i bogactwo. Jej rodzina od zawsze była próżna oraz dumna, jednak Mi postanowiła nie kierować się drogą swoich rodziców, stając sie czarną owcą rodziny - była samotniczką, nie lubiła brać udziału w bankietach, a jeszcze bardziej nie lubiła udawać dobrych manier. Zawsze prezentowali swoją nienaganna, starszą córkę w świetle rodziny, a Mi uważano za wyrzutka, dlatego niechętnie brali ją ze sobą gdziekolwiek. Kosmitka wykorzystała to, wymykając się z domu podczas nocy. ---- XANDARIAŃSKI ROBIN HOOD thumb|left|290px Młoda Mi znalazła sobie hobby, jakim było pomaganie biedniejszym dzieciom. Zamaskowana, okradała sklepy bogatszych Xandarian, kradła rzeczy z ich domów za pomocą swoich mocy rozciągania, a następnie przynosiła dzieciom z domów opieki. To było jej odskocznia od wszystkiego, co czekało na nią w domu. Nikt nie wiedział, kto był złodziejem i nikt nie podejrzewał młodszej córki Xandariańskich szych. Bo po co bogaczowi cudze rzeczy? Nova Corps próbowało wyśledzić sprawcę, ale nikomu się nie udawało. Tymczasem rodzice niczego nie podejrzewali, ponieważ obchodziła ich tylko starsza córka, która miała pewnego dnia zająć ich miejsce. ---- ŚMIERĆ SIOSTRY thumb|280px|Mo Nalan niedługo przed śmiercią Pewnego dnia rodzice Mi i Mo wyjechali na wykwintne przyjęcie dla dorosłych, dlatego musiały zostać same w domu. Była to dla nich bułka z masłem, ponieważ rodzice robili to często. Obie były zajęte w swoich pokojach, gdy nagle stało się coś złego. Według zeznań Mi, dziewczynka usłyszała krzyk starszej siostry i pobiegła zobaczyć co się stało. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi do pokoju, zobaczyła ją martwą na podłodze. Było to cios w jej rodzinie. Rodzice nie mogli znieść śmierci córki i wyznaczono karę dla tego, kto to zrobił. Na Mi przeszły wszystkie poprzednie obowiązki, rodzice stali się dla niej bardziej surowi i wymagający, ponieważ to właśnie ją musieli wyciągać do ludzi. Wciąż jednak nie znaleziono mordercy, który zabił Mo. Jedyną osobą, której śmierć dziewczyny nie poruszyła, była Mi. Jej siostra zawsze była dla niej zła oraz szydziła z niej przy każdej możliwej okazji. Potem jednak okazało się, że to Mi zabiła siostrę. Reszta to wciąż tajemnica. Osobowość Mi jak na superbohaterkę, jest dziecinną i bezmyślną kosmitką, która nie rozumie ziemskich zwyczajów Moce i umiejętności Relacje Ciekawostki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:New Vision Patrol